


So Awkward

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [64]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi leaned in and finally, <i>finally</i> kissed the man he’d been lusting after basically since he first saw him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/624166.html?thread=85827622#t85827622) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Ravi leaned in and finally, _finally_ kissed the man he’d been lusting after basically since he first saw him. Inside he was cheering. It had been so difficult to live in the same house as Major, see him straight out of the shower more times than he could count, and not do anything or even say anything.

But he’d finally gotten his chance and he was going to savor every moment of it. With the way things went, there was a very big probability that the world would go to shit and he wouldn’t get a chance to do this again.

All too soon, though, Major was pulling away, eyebrows knit together in concern.

“Is this going to be awkward?” Major asked, pulling far enough away that Ravi couldn’t just lean in and derail the conversation with another kiss.

“What, dating my best friend and co-worker’s ex?” Ravi asked with a smile. He flapped one hand at his soon-to-be boyfriend. “Pft, no.” Major just stared at him for a moment, and he deflated. “Yes. So awkward.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
